Orphan
by Un-kissable
Summary: Starts out as a family and love fic but changes to a boyxboy later. HPDM BWFD HGRW Rated for sensitive subjects ATM but reasons will change later.
1. Adoption

"It must be hard to love an adopted child as much as your own." Harry said in an understanding voice, turning away as yet another couple came to the conclusion that he just wasn't what they were looking for.

They stood frozen as he walked out of the room. He let the door fall shut silently behind him and went to his room. The door opened and the nanny walked in.

"Are you alright, love?" She asked, sitting on the edge of his bed. Herry nodded, staring at the wall.

"Why is it so hard for people to love?" He asked. She shook her head.

"People are afraid of being hurt, Harry." She said.

"Well..they need to stop being scared." Harry said. "Cuz everytime one of them gets scared..I get hurt.."

Tears rolled down his cheeks and he curled up. He was only 7, but his behaviors fluctuated from a 2 year olds to a 20 year olds. It hurt to see him that way.

"You have another interview today, honey.." She said, a sad attempt at cheerfulness in her voice.

"I don't want to see them." Harry said, venom in his voice.

"The have a son your age, and a daughter only a year younger." She urged. "And twin boys two years older. And another boy five years older."

"And what? Two too old to live at home?" He asked, shaking his head in aggravation.

"Actually..yes." She said.

"Well good for them. They've got enough kids." Harry spat.

"Just give them a shot. They've never adopted before and they're curious." She said.

"So I'm their guinea pig?" He asked.

"No. You're their first chance at a bigger family." She said. "Now come with me."

She pulled him up off the bed and he just flopped against her, his eyes still red. She sighed and carried him out to the waiting room where nine redheads sat. Harry rubbed his left eye with his left fist and sighed.

"They're gonna change their minds 'bout 'doption." Harry muttered.

The nanny rubbed his back and talked to the family, inviting them into one of the conference rooms. They all sat around a table and the nanny set Harry down and, with a smile, left the room.

"So what's your name?" The woman asked.

Harry put his hands over his face, one of his more childish antics as he knew perfectly well they could still see him. He heard a giggle and looked through his fingers at the two boys that looked exactly the same.

"I don't think he's-" One started.

"Much of a talker, mum." The other finished.

"We'll get around that, I'm sure." The woman said. She smiled at Harry. "I'm Molly."

"I'm Arthur." The balding man said.

"Bill." Said one with a pony tail.

"Charley." Said the biggest.

"Fred." Said the first twin.

"George." Said the second.

"Percy." A proper looking boy said.

"Ron." Said the boy his age.

"Ginny." Said the little girl.

Harry stared at Ron for a few minutes. Ron just stared back. Harry bit his lip.

"M-my name's H-Harry.." He said, slinking as far back in his chair as he could.

"How old are you?" Bill asked. Harry looked up at him and decided he liked him.

"I'm seven! How old are you?" He asked with a smile. All the tension dissapeared from the room.

"I'm 23." He said, smiling back.

And so conversation continued for a few hours. No one noticed how much time had passed until the nanny came in to check that Harry was still in there.

"You're still here?" She asked, a serious catch of shock in her voice.

"Well..yeah." Molly said.

"No one's ever stayed this long." She said.

"Why?" Bill asked. "He's a cool kid."

"Umm..it's 'cuz everytime someone thinks they can handle 'doptin a kid..they meet me and change their mind.." Harry said.

"Why is that?" Arthur asked.

"Nanny says it's 'cuz they don't understand.." Harry looked at the floor. The nanny picked him up.

"Come on. Time for a change, alright?" She said. "If you guy's will just stay here a moment while I hand him off."

She carried Harry out and into the nursery.

"I'll explain it all to them. Maybe they'll understand this time." She said, kissing his nose and handing him off. She went back into the room. "First of all, are you interested in adopting him?"

"Yes. Very much so." Molly said.

"Alright. Well then, I'll have to tell you what he won't." She said, sitting down.

"Like what?" Molly asked.

"Well..When he was very young he was involved in a very serious accident that took the lives of both his parents. Sometimes he still has nightmares." She said. "He gets upset very easily."

"That's what he's worried about?" She asked.

"No. Well..not entirely." The nanny shook her head. "He isn't pot trained. Well..not properly. If you remind him he'll go, but he forgets because he came from an agency that didn't really care for it's kids. Which is why he doesn't eat much. And when he does it's generally a bottle, like a baby would drink. We only got him 6 months ago. It's amazing that he's so well developed in all the other aspects."

"So the issue is that he's like a really intelligent toddler?" Bill asked. The nanny nodded. "That's not so bad."

"Well..I don't know if we'd really..have the resources to teach him all that. Our kids don't get a lot of one on one time with us.." Molly said.

"And that's where we always hit a snag.." The nanny said. "I'll tell him."

She got up to leave, and Bill jumped up a half second later.

"What about me? I'm old enough. And I have the resources." He asked hurriedly. He added: "I'm certified to adopt."

"Well..we'll see what he thinks." She said, smiling. "In the mean time..I'll find you guys a kid who's not so needy?"

Molly nodded. "We're sorry..we're just looking to adopt in the upper age range so that we won't have to worry quite so much about the child."

"It's perfectly fine. I'm thankful that you guys are so open to taking a child at all, knowing that it's going to be difficult at first." The nanny said. "Actually..I have an idea for someone you might like."

She smiled and walked out of the room. When she came back she had Harry in her arms and a shy looking little blond girl who might have been about Ginny's age.

"This is Luna." She said, giving the blond a little push. Harry looked confused and a little upset. The nanny motioned for Bill to follow her. "Harry, Bill wants to adopt you on his own, instead of his parents. Does that sound okay?"

Harry peeked at Bill shyly and nodded. Bill smiled at the small boy and held out his arms. Harry was passed into them and curled up against his soon-to-be dad.


	2. Food

Bill awoke with a jolt. What was that howling noise? It sounded like a kid. It _was_ a kid.

"Shit." He said to himself, jumping up. "Harry."

He ran to Harry's room and opened the door. Harry was screaming, but he didn't appear to be awake. Bill shook him softly, causing the younger boy to jolt awake. His cloths were way too big for him and hanging loose on him. Bill picked him up, keeping his blanket around him, and went into the living room. He turned on the television and sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room. It had rarely been used before now.

"Shh..it's alright." He said softly, rocking the boy.

"I'm sorry..I had a bad dream..I'm sorry..." Harry said. Bill raised a questioning brow.

"Don't be sorry. Everyone has bad dreams." Bill said. Harry sighed and curled up against him.

"You're not mad?" He asked timidly.

"No." Bill said simply.

Harry huffed and closed his eyes. He was asleep within minutes. Bill slowly got up off the chair and moved to lay on the couch, keeping Harry on his chest. He, too, was soon asleep. When he woke up the next morning Harry was awake, laying motionless on him.

"Hey, Harry. Do you have to go to the bathroom?" He asked. Harry bit his lip and shook his head. "Did you already go? In your pull up?"

Harry nodded, looking away.

"Alright then.." Bill said, wrapping one arm around the boy and using the other to haul himself up. "Can you shower by yourself?"

"Y-yeah.." Harry said.

"Good." Bill said, smiling. Harry smiled back.

Bill set Harry on the floor and turned on the shower. Once it was at a decent temperature he told Harry to get in and went to get the little boy some cloths and a towel. When he got back Harry was still washing up, so he sat on the toilet and waited. The shower turned off suddenly and he looked up at the small face peeking out from behind the shower curtain. He held up the towel with an amused look. Harry stepped out slowly and walked over to Bill, holding up his arms. Bill laughed softly and wrapped the towel around the boy. He then used a smaller towel to dry the boys hair.

The doorbell went off, making Harry jump and grab Bill's hand. Bill picked up the boy, still clad only in a towel and a smaller towel laying on his hair, and walked to the door. He opened it and smiled when he saw his brothers, Charley, Ron, Fred, and George there.

"Percy went with dad to work, in case you're wondering." Charley said.

"Ah. And why are all of you here?" Bill asked.

"Mum told us to come visit becaue she wanted to have 'girl time' with Luna and Ginny." Charley shrugged.

"Right. Well, come in and go in the living room. I have to get Harry dressed." Bill said, turning and walking into the bathroom.

"They don't like me.." Harry whispered.

"What?" Bill asked.

"They didn't want me.." Harry said. Tears were filling up in his green eyes. "They hate me.."

"Harry, it's not that they don't like you it's.." Bill started, but then stopped, seeing the hurt in his eyes. "Harry, how many people turned you away?"

"I saw two people a day, three days a week, every other week in a month, for the past 5 years." Harry said.

"Oh my god.." Bill said. "Harry, I promise you, they don't hate you. They couldn't handle the responsibility..and mum wanted a little girl. It's not you."

Harry sniffed as a few tears escaped. Bill bit the inside of his lip and finished dressing the boy before pulling him into his arms. Harry sobbed harder once in Bills embrace.

"I want you here, okay Harry? I want you in my life because you're a nice person. And nice people shouldn't get hurt the way you've been hurt. Alright?" Bill said, looking at Harry.

Harry, pouting, nodded and clung onto Bill again. Bill lifted him up and threw all the laundry into the hamper before walking out into the living room. Charley was looking at Bill with a raised brow and Bill mouthed 'later' before sitting down to watch television with his brothers.

"What are we watching?" He asked.

"Teen Titans!" Fred and George said together.

Ron just continued to stare at the television. Eventually Harry peeked over Bills arm to watch too, and found himself getting as excited as Ron and the twins, though he was silent and still. Bill started absent mindedly playing with his hair and he lay his head on Bills arm. How long had they been watching T.V.? He'd seen at least 3 different shows. His stomach growled but he paid it no mind. Bill on the other hand lifted him up and carried him into the kitchen. He made a bottle and looked at Harry. Harry was looking at him with no emotions in his face.

He handed it to the black-haired boy and watched him start drinking it. Within less than 3 minutes it was empty. He blinked and made another bottle. Harry practically inhaled that one as well. He made a third and Harry took his time a bit more with this one. When he finished Bill made another one and Harry just held onto it, not actually drinking from it for a little while. Bill carried Harry back into the living room and sat on the couch aith Harry resting against his chest.

Ron glanced up at Bill and Harry and got up. He climbed up with them and layed against Bill's side. Bill smiled.

"Jealous, Ronny?" Bill asked.

"No." Ron said. "I just didn't see any reason I couldn't sit with you."

"Ah. I see. And it has nothing to do with the fact that I'm paying attention to someone else at the same time that mum's paying attention to someone else?" Bill asked. Ron pouted.

"I'm used to it." Ron said.

Harry was falling asleep with the nipple of the bottle in his mouth. Bill shook him slightly.

"Hey, if you wanna take a nap you have to go to the bathroom first, okay?" He said.

Harry nodded and, still clutching the bottle, made his way to the bathroom. When he was done he came out and looked at Bill.

"Did you go?" Bill asked. Harry nodded. "Good."

Harry walked over to Bill and climbed up into his lap again. He fell asleep pretty quickly and continued to clutch his bottle while asleep.


	3. Draco

"Harry?" Bill said his name softly.

"Y-yeah?" Harry looked up at him.

"You wanna try new food today?" Bill asked. Harry shrugged. "Come on, I'll bring your bottle. And you can hold onto that."

He pointed to the pascifier dangling around Harry's neck. Harry glanced at it.

"Wh-where're we gonna go?" Harry asked.

"I've got a friend I want you to meet." Bill smiled. Harry toddled toward him and leaned against him.

"Um.." Harry looked up at him.

"Yeah?" Bill asked.

"I gotta go.." Harry said. Bill smiled.

"Go ahead." Harry nodded and ran toward the bathroom.

* * *

"Harry, this is my friend Dumbledore." Bill said. Harry was curled up against Bill's chest but spared a glance at Dumbledore, and the small blond child hidden behind the tall man's legs.

"Hello, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Come on, it's ok. You can say hi." Bill said, bouncing softly.

"It's alright, Bill. He's nervous. Draco is too." Dumbledore patted the blond head attatched to his legs.

"See, Harry? Draco's your age." Bill rubbed Harry's back gently. "He's gonna come stay with us for a little while."

Harry's body became rigid. Bill's smile slipped away and he turned his head to look at Harry.

"You alright?" Bill asked. Harry trembled slightly. Bill moved him to cradle in his arms. "Harry?"

"Bill? How long have you had him?" Dumbledore asked.

"Three weeks. Why?" Bill asked. Harry's eyes were watering but the rest of his face was going blank slowly.

"He thinks if you take in Draco you'll get rid of him. Right, Harry?" Dumbledore leaned over the raven haired child. Harry, who was now limp in Bills arms, whimpered.

"Ahw, Harry, no. You're staying. Right here. Right with me." Bill said, running his thumb on Harry's cheek. Harry grabbed Bill's shirt and trembled. "See? I'm right here."

Bill took a seat and pulled a bottle from Harry's backpack. He ignored the stares he knew he was getting and nudged the nipple against Harry's mouth. Harry didn't respond at first but slowly took the bait.

"I'm gonna stay and take care of you. And we're gonna take care of him too. Cuz he needs it too." Bill said. Harry nodded slightly. "Come on, you still wanna try some new food?"

"Y-yeah.." Harry sighed against Bills chest.

"Grampa..?" The little blond boy mumbled.

"Yes, Draco?" Dumbledore asked.

"Are you really gonna send me with them?" Draco asked.

"Yes. It's for the best. Then the two of you will be going to my school." Dumbledore said.

"Y..yessir.." Draco looked over at Harry and Bill.

"Draco.." Dumbledore bent down and pulled Draco into a hug. "You know I love you. I'll visit with you as often as I can."

"Okay." Draco said quietly.

"Um..sirs? Your table is ready." A nice-looking hostess said. Bill smiled at her.

"Thank you." He said with a nod.

"It's right this way." She said, 2 kids menu's and 2 regular menu's in her hand, gesturing toward the table.

"Alright. Harry, can you walk?" Bill asked. Harry nodded and Bill set him down.

"Will you be needing a booster seat?" She asked, noticing Harry's small size. She watched him tuck himself behind Bill's leg, barely peeking around him and still clinging to the bottle as Bill nodded. "Come on honey, I'll show you where to sit."

"M-my name's Harry.." The raven said. The woman smiled.

"Fleur." She said.

Harry looked up at Bill, grabbing a handful of his pants. Fleur smiled and led them to the table. Harry climbed into the booster seat and Draco sat across from him. Harry stared at the menu for a long time, after the others had decided what they wanted, and after the waitress had returned twice.

"Harry..you alright?" Bill asked.

"I.." Harry looked up at him. "I don't know what I want.."

"Here, look at this. This one might be good." Bill said.

"But..what is it?" Harry asked.

"You..can't read?" Bill asked. Harry shook his head. "Alright, I'll get it for you. You'll like it."

"Ok." Harry looked at his place.

"Are you ready to order yet or do you need another minute?" The waitress asked.

"Well, I'd like a coffee for starters. And my grandson will have chocolate milk." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Make that two chocolate milks and a coke." Bill said.

"I'll have the london broil, medium rare." Dumbledore said.

"I want chicken fingers." Draco said.

"He's going to have the kids spaghetti with garlic bread, and I want the chicken marsalla." Bill said.

"Alright." She said, writing everything down. She started gathering the menus and Harry looked at Bill suddenly and grabbed at his hand.

"What's wrong?" Bill asked.

"I know her." Harry said.

"How..?" Bill asked.

"We were in the same agency for a while." The girl said. "I'm glad to see he's talking."

"Yeah." Bill said with a smile. "Me too."

"Well, I'll be right back with your drinks." She said smiling back.

"Thank you." Bill said. "So, do you have everything set up for his stay?"

"Yeah, everything's all set. It's out in the car." Dumbledore said.

Harry looked shyly at Draco, and the blond eyed him back.

"Um..what's your favorite color?" Harry asked, smiling softly.


End file.
